Origin
=Origins= At 13:31:21 on February 21st 1999, (post-release Archive #12 on the BIS FO2 board) DSM proposed an idea for a "New Fallout Clan". This was during a time when the UV was the only Fallout clan around, the board wasn't very enthusiastic of starting a new clan. I started to take notice, replying first to the post. Several others posted after that, but it wasn't enough to gain attention. I talked to DSM. We started talking about what everyone could do. I proposed that I could start the web site. He said that he could have artwork ready for me in no time; but only after he wished to shop around for more members. DSM tried about 4 more times to recruit members. Some said that they would join as soon as The Order took off. DSM had the entire idea for The Order down. Everything from all the nifty multimedia things and stuff that the web site would have to the uniforms that we could all wear. DSM's dream for The Order was that it would be a group of die-hard Fallout 2 fans. DSM didn't have much luck searching for members. He had given up. To show I was still interested, I put on the "of The Order" tag about the last days of February and early days of March (post- release archive #13 on the BIS FO2 board). I kept asking people for a while if they wanted to join The Order, they didn't know what it was. When I mentioned FO2 clan, they only thought of the UV. I talked to DSM once about a month later. He was doing fine, he said that he still believed in the dream of The Order and that he was working on level editing for Doom 2 and Quake. On March 22nd (or so) I joined the Unwashed Villagers as a Mercenary. Meaning that The Order and the UV wouldn't be rivals. It also meant that I was the first to be a member of both clans at the same time. Things weren't going too brightly for The Order, I mean, picture it: You're the only member left in an abandoned FO2 clan that was never started. But I knew that I wouldn't easily give up my "of The Order" tag. On a slow Thursday, May 27th, 1999, a person on the FO2 board asked for what The Order was after looking at my name. (post-release archive #25 on the BIS FO2 message board) I talked to him about it and then I asked him if he liked to join. He figured, "what the hell!" and i have no name became the first member of The Order. Very shortly afterward, WolfRunner became the second member. I e-mailed DSM of my progress. It was the //only// progress that I had made, and maybe it meant that we were on a rocket ride straight up. DSM returned when we had about 5 members and most members who were around that day remembered him as the "dark horse" who sweeped in to retrieve The Order. This did not settle well with members, and afterward, a civil-war ensued. DSM claimed that he had left for personal reasons, most people were choosing sides. Until one day, I sat down and thought of a way to end all this. The idea would be to have a panel of four Seniors with separate jobs in which DSM, Masamune, Nuke77, and I would work together for a common good. This idea worked, but was too dictatorial. On June 23rd, 1999, the Senior Panel known as "the Senate" ratified the Constitution that you see today. Well, that's the history of The Order. If I were to tell you anymore, you'd have to read the homepage. We acknowledged the fact that maybe some day we would grow as large as the UV and that maybe we could get into FO3. But, nothing is perfect, and some things are pipe dreams. Maybe we will get into FO3, though . . . ~Senator Terra Firma of The Order, Mercenary of The Unwashed Villagers